The B Team
The B Team (other name Team B) is a team of characters dedicated to guarding the multiuniverse. The leader is Bender who is 2nd in command of M.O.D.A.B, He formed the team with his 2nd in command Skipper, his smart guy Jimmy Neutron, His general Jorgen and his girlfriend Starfire. He gets the team together whenever he is on an adventure without Dib the leader. Ever since the team has been formed many have joined. Out of the 5 founders, Only Bender and Skipper have stayed on the B team for each adventure they have had. Rules 1.Do not dishonor the team, The Group has given you a great opporunity to work for them and to make friends that will last for all time 2. Do not disobey orders from Bender or his main commanders. If you're unsure about his plans speak up before they are excuted 3. Do not betray the team or you will be put on their wanted sign and you will be captured and punished 4. Work Together, No efforts are done alone unless you're fairy sure it is possible 5. Don't act on emotions or feelings, Act on your head and be unpredictable 6. Always be prepared for anything (Note: NO ONE can be prepared for anything. Its a fact of life) Current Members Bender (The Leader) Skipper (2nd in command and Right Hand Man) Heloise (Main 3rd in command and head of the scientist department) Django of the Dead (4th in command) Finn the Human (Advisor of adventuring) King Julian (5th in command) Twilight Sparkle (Other 5th in command) Stan Smith Sari Sumdac Solid Snake Mandark Q Phineas Isabella Professor Pericles Falco Lombardi Ahsoka Tano Sandy Cheeks Big Boss Meowth Jack O Lanturn Meta Knight Pinkie Pie Applejack Fluttershy Rainbow Dash Rarity Asami Sato Lizbeth Pinky The Brain Merilda Frost Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Profion Master Chief Cortana Benderama 1.png Skipper.jpg Heloise.jpg Django.jpg Finn.jpg King julian.jpg Snapshot 12 (4-26-2012 12-25 PM).png stan smith.jpg sari 13.png Tankerincident.jpg mandark.jpg Q1.jpg phineas 1.jpg isabella 1.jpg pericles.jpg falco 1.jpg ahsoka 5.jpg 1667043500c6eb6c_sandy-cheeks-and-spongebob-squarepants.jpg Metal_gear_solid_4_screenshots_(9).jpg Meowth.jpg BILLYANDMANDY HALLOWEEN2.jpg Mf 1.jpg Pinkie_Pie_turning_1_S2E18.png 300px-Applejack_4.png 250px-Fluttershy_talking_to_Angel_S01E22.png 201px-RD_Defending.png 756px-Rarity_amazed_S2E9.png Asami 4.jpg Snapshot - 85.jpg PinkyBrain1.jpg 398px-Meridawithwater.png 250px-Frost.png dipper 1.png mabel 1.png Profion release him.JPG Master chief 2.jpg cortana 2.jpg Members away on duties Starfire (On Maternal duties and she let Bender go on vacations to pay him back for his love) Axel (Went to go help the angels) Agent 9 (Protecting a pergrent Starfire) Scorpion (Resting from his battle with Quan Chi) Marlene (On Maternal care as well) Jorgen Von Strangle (Back at home with Starfire) Marceline (Same as Jorgen) Ice King ( Same as Jorgen and Marceline) Frida (She left to go back to her life in Miracle City) Spike (In Canterlot with Cadence wanting to know more about his sister in law) Princess Bubblegum (Back at the Candy Kingdom) Sagat (Hanging out with Scropion) Flame Princess (Ruling the Flame Kingdom with the Flame Prince Ice king Brought to life with his fan fic) Princess Morbucks (Helping Celestia at her kingdom ) Brick (At home with Boomer) Butch (At home with Boomer) Kitty Katswell (Working at the T.U.F.F Agency) Lucario (Leaving to find Dib and Bubbles) Luigi (Leaving to find Dib and Bubbles) Princess Candence (She's going to off to help Eddy under Bender's orders) Starfire.png Axel.jpg Agent 9 YotD.jpg Mortal-Kombat-Scorpion.png Marlene-from-the-Opening-Scene-penguins-of-madagascar-24716685-496-495-1-.jpg profion 2.jpg 180px-Brick-first appearance.jpg 3DS LMansion 6 scrn06 e3.png 640px-YoungPBMortalRecoil.png Butch.jpg Flame princess blush.jpg Frida-.jpg Ice king.png Images1.jpg Jorgen (Jimmy Timmy 2).jpg Lucario-s-Power-lucario-27415664-363-487.jpg Marceline.png My little pony friendship is magic spike.jpg 3DS LMansion 6 scrn06 e3.png Street-Fighter_II_Turbo_Revival_-_Sagat's_Ending.png Princess_battlesuit.jpg 201px-Princess_Cadance_solve_problem_S2E26.png Former Members that have deceased Subzero (Marceline's Dad stole his soul Smoke (Vice Versa) Jimmy Neutron (Impaled) Kowalski, Private and Rico (Deep Fried by Joker) Mort and Maurice (Same as above) Jake (Safriced Himself) Jiminy Cricket (Killed by Sora) Shining Armor (Killed by Veger) roxas.jpg Smoke.jpg Jimmy neutron.jpg Rico,Kowalski,Private.jpg Maurice and mort.jpg Jake.jpg Scorpion-vs-Sub-Zero-mortal-kombat-11828752-720-540.jpg Jiminy cricket.jpg Shining Armor.jpg Temorary Members Lucius Heinous VII Boomer Nina Cortex Dr.Doofenschimtz Stewie Griffin Dr.Blowhole Oscar the Grouch Harley Quinn Wolf O Donell Leon Powalski Panther Caruso Reaver Snapshot - 21.jpg|Also a member of M.O.D.A.B Nina 1.jpg|Also a Member of M.O.D.A.B Just Like Me starring Luciaus 0004.jpg|A Member of M.O.D.A.B and leader of his group DrDoofenshmirtz.jpg|Additonal member of M.O.D.A>B and Lucius's gang YouTube - luciaus's turn part 18 luciaus finds out 009 0001.jpg|Additonal Member of M.O.D.A.B and Lucius's group You Can't keep a Good Toon Down 0029.jpg|Additonal Member of M.O.D.A.B and Lucius's gang YouTube - luciaus's turn part 18 luciaus finds out 006 0002.jpg|Additional Member of M.O.D.A.B and Lucius's group Harley 5.jpg|Temporary for Gotham City also a member of M.O.D.A.B Wolf_Subspace_Emissary.jpg|Joined forces with the B Team to defeat Vilgax 371238-leonpowalski2 super.jpg|Same as Wolf 116px-Normal panthercommand.jpg|Same as Wolf and Leon fable_reaver2.jpg|Joins to save his own behind Upcoming Members Many Other Chararacters will join the team there will be at least a good 7 allies who will join the B Team in Totally Mobian Spies The B Team's Goaway team. Bender recruited these boys inbetween the 3rd and 4th story to serve as as his getaway team to get him info when he needs it Blue Bartok Sora Donald Goofy Magneto Blue veemon.jpg Bartok the Bat III.jpg Sora---Kingdom-Hearts-kingdom-hearts-502004 800 600.jpg DonaldOnDuckTales.jpg 794px-Threemusketeers 670.jpg 440px-Magneto XME.jpg Honorary Members Gnowman Snide Dr. Gregory House Carmelita Fox Ferb The Shadowness Blue Wonder The Sly Cooper Gang Stormo Captain Picard Riker Worf Kirby Tiff Tuff King Dedede Escargoon Snide.png Gwonam 2.png house.jpg 749px-Carmelita 2.png ferb.jpg Snapshot 1 (16-06-2012 9-18 AM).png Snapshot 3 (26-04-2012 7-39 PM).png 639px-S4e10 stormos third eye.png picard.jpg Riker_imitates_Picard_-_the_pegasus.jpg worf.jpg Kirby 2.png Tuff 2.png Tiff 2.png Escargon 4.png Dedede 6.png Team appearances The V Team Island Adventure: Bender first found and formed the team when he got on an adventure He, Starfire, Jorgen, Jimmy Neutron and Skipper formed the team after they all reunited and the 5 had other friends and allies joining their team and all that to defeat Uka Uka Alleyed with The V Team against him. Bender eventually made ranks for the team so he can have the team be ranked on authority. He formed many recrurits into the team and managed to start his plan of creating an orgnazation Inbetween it though, Bender and his right hand Skipper knew that wanted to make the organzation well known so they got to work on the bases, weapons, badges etc. They though didn't want anyone to know the people in charge until after new members joined. So the two approached their plans to Bender and Skipper's Boss at T.U.F.F The chief and he liked the ideas and enough to fund their plans. Through much luck Bender and Skipper build a organzation and then they contacted their other friends apart from the ones with them to build organzations in each of their universes so there would always be a connection where they are problems. The Great Time Travel Adventure: When enmergency happened again, Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Django and Jorgen contacted the other members Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Axel, Agent 9, Scorpion, Subzero, Smoke, Roxas to find him and the others to help him and Dib against Darkwarrior and Marceline's Dad. However the latter 3 characters died through Marceline's Dad and Joker. Bender decided to recruit Heloise as a full member of the team to replace them. During the adventure Bender build a mass fortune in the billions or trillions by using time travel to make stable time loops in the multiuniverse that won't mess up history. One time when Bender and Skipper time traveled, They used their connections to the Master of time to contact other self made men with sealed instructions and a medieval coin to a which was worth $100,000,000 in the future. Centuries later, The first set of instructions and the coin were given to a young girl would be the 3rd big partner of the organzation in the near future so that she can invest the value of the coin into The B Team's future enterprise. The second set of instructions was given to Bender and Skipper days before Scrouge and Fiona's wedding telling them when They should plan the time-traveling expedition to fund and create their organzation. In a way, The destiny and creation of The B Team was predetermined by The 3 of them. The Great Summer Season Trek: Bender forms the team again with his 8 pals as they go another journery and alling themselves with The P Team. He also gets many new allies although a few have already been revealed and meets more enemies. They Manage to stop Vilgax and Discord who was the real mastermind and now they earned themselves some relaxation The Team finishs with almost if not 40 members in the team. He also gets help from some people he recurited to serve and help him as his allies. And during vacation he made more allies knowing soon or later a new journey was ahead of them Totally Mobian Spies: Bender and the B Team are returning, But not eveyone returns. As some members will be absent as new members will join the team. They set to stop Iron Queen where everyone espically Heloise (Iron Queen's Daughter) wants her down. During adventure Heloise may want to be the one to kill the Iron Queen she will have to give that chance to the main 4 heroes of this adventure (Lara Su Fiona Lien Da Wave) Videos 1. Ashley's Song Starring Heloise, Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Jorgen, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Django, Twilight Sparkle, Frida Suarez, Spike, Shining Armor, Sagat, Stan Smith and Bubblegum 2. Prince Ali Starring Bender, Skipper, King Julian, Finn, Heloise, Jorgen, Marceline, Ice King, Django,Twlight, Frida, Spike, Shining Armor, Sagat, Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, Stan Smith and Sari 3. I wanna be a boy Starring King Julian, Bender, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen, Django, Axel, Marceline, Finn, Ice King, Heloise Guest Starring Flapjack and Cap Knuckles 4. There's a Party in Agrabah Starring Django, Spike, Discord, Bender, Skipper, Finn, Princess Bubblegum, King Julian, Shining Armor, Sagat, Jorgen, Ice King, Twilight Sparkle, Frida, Sari, Marceline, Stan Smith, Flame Princess, Lemon Tab, Alec Trevalyn, Reaver, Red Guy, Count Veger, Porky Minch, Obodiah Stane, Vega and Hopper 5. At The Opera Tonight Starring Heloise, Isabella, Skipper, Twilight Sparkle, Bender, Jorgen Von Strangle, Django and King Julien 6. A Guy Like you Starring Bender, Skipper, Heloise and Cap Knuckles 7. The Phantom of the Opera Starring Heloise as Chrstine and The Shadowness as The Phantom of the Opera Category:Heroes Category:Groups Category:Videos Category:Team